Stardust
by Renaichi-kun
Summary: Stardust AU:Yuu Kanda was not the romantic type, but when he fell in love with Lenalee, he sought for the fallen star, bring it to her and ask for her hand in marriage. He didn't expect the star turned out to be a white-haired beansprout named Allen. Not to mention the Noah are out to cut Allen's heart out and a Black Order prince set on their trail. Yullen! Yaoi!
1. Prologue

**Ok So I am the type of person to finish one story before writing another but unfortunately, i just love DGM so much and I can't wait to start another story! So this is umm my first DGM story! So this is an Stardust AU!**

 **I'm new here sooo.. spare me**

 **Truly Yours,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **I don't own DGM or any of its characters**

* * *

 _Are we human because we gaze at the stars? Or do we gaze at them because we are human?_

 _Did you ever wonder do the stars gaze back?_

 _Our story begins 150 years ago, at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England where a letter had arrived containing a very strange inquiry. it had come from a country boy, the scientist had regarded it as a practical joke of some kind, but had politely replied that query was impossible and illogical. The boy lived in a small village called Wall, so named because of the wall that ran alongside of it._

 _The wall had hidden its secrets for many years, protected by the Bookman clan. What lies beyond, is a world that only in our wildest dreams would be in existence._

"I am charged with guarding the only portal to another world, and you're asking me to just let you through?!"

The man named Bookman had eyed the other gentleman suspiciously.

The other gentleman, young and handsome was known as Cross Marian.

"Well yes, because let's be honest it's just a wall"

Cross had smiled mischievously and and pointed over the other side of the wall, a green field laid upon their eyes as and moonlight had shined upon the grass.

"Look old man, do you see another world out there? No. What you see is very likely from this world, you call a field" He had said mockingly.

Bookman had followed the other man's gaze, knowing what lies beyond is a secret he needed to protect, he answered the other man in silence. Cross had a grin in his face and patted his back to show what he meant.

"Look again, do you see anything nonhuman? No. And do you know why?"

Bookman had a scowl in his face and gave the other a questioning look, waiting patiently for the young man's answer.

"Because it's a fi-eld!"

Cross had said it in a-matter-of-fact, the Bookman was met with disappointment, he wasn't patient so he needed to tell this persistent man to get lost and he did the only way he could, he explained it.. properly.

"Hundreds of years, this wall's been here and for hundreds of years this gap's been on a 24 hour guard-"

"Come o-"

"-and I'll have you up and front of the village council."

Bookman had enough of this twerp, the young man even had the nerve to snick at him.

"Well, old man are you sure? that sounds rather final. Better go home then, I suppose"

Cross started whistling and started to walk back, Bookman believed the boy had finally gave in to his reasoning, and to ensure he really is, he escorted the boy back. But Cross didn't have the intention and quickly ran past the other and jumped to the other side of the wall. Anger quickly filled him as he tried to run after the boy, but the he was already old, and couldn't catch him.

"Stop you rapscallion!"

"Stop!"

Cross disregarded the screams of the angry Bookman, and ran past the field into the forest. He wanted adventure, he hated being in one place for too long.

* * *

The town in this other side of the wall was not normal in the least.

After he had passed through the forest, he stumbled upon this town, unlike any of the towns he had visited, this town was not ordinary. It was selling many strange and magical things he had only heard in fairy tales and old people's folktales.

Tiny elephants with two heads in a cage, and a glass jar filled with eyeballs, were enough for him to cringe in disgust.

He doesn't like dirty things, He is Cross Marian.

But unlike the dirty things he encountered, there were still beauties in this town.

Just as he was about to walk away he encountered her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had beautiful long blue locks, and a fair skin, her eyes were a deep shade of blue and she had the most amazing smile. Sitting at a yellow wagon, and wearing a simple blue green dress.

Oh Yes.

They stared at each other for a long time before another beautiful blond woman interrupted them. But sadly this woman was not his type, and ignored her. The blonde woman had an angry scowl.

"I don't deal with time wasters!"

She signaled the beautiful woman over,

"Get over here and tend to this stall. I going over to 'Fallen Angel' for a pint.

The woman immediately obeyed walked over to Cross, a smile on her face. Cross smirked enthralled by this woman.

"What is a beautiful lad like yours doing in a town like this? And may I ask what is thy maiden's name?"

He had asked, his flirting skills working wonders as the woman giggles.

"My name's Anita, See anything you like?"

She said, gesturing over the beautiful flowers on her stall, but the man in front of her paid no mind and kept on staring and smirking at her. She can literally feel that heat on her cheeks. He's handsome.

"definitely."

The man's answer had startled her and she was wondering if he was referring to the flowers or at her.

"Oh what I mean... I meant was, these ones the blue ones. How much are they?"

God that was embarrassing he immediately picked the blue ones because it had matched Anita's color. She had just smiled and started to explain what the flower does.

"Hmm.. They might turn the color of your hair, or show you the memories before you were three. I can check if you like?"

Cross didn't get anything of that, but to avoid embarrassing himself he simply smiled. Anita giggled and picked out a small white flower.

"Anyway. You shouldn't buy the bluebells, buy this one instead. It's a snowdrop, It'll bring luck."

She put it on Cross' breast pocket. And Cross stood there baffled.

"But, what does that cost"

Anita's expression changed into a flirty one.

"It costs a kiss"

And she signaled a kiss on her cheek. But the moment happily leaned in to kiss her cheek, she turned her head and they kissed sweet and passionately. When they had pulled away, Anita took Cross' hand.

"Lulubell's gone. Follow me."

Cross gladly followed his beautiful angel but he stopped abruptly when he stumbled over a chain. The thin and silver chain was connected to Anita's ankle, immediately knelled down taking the chain. He looked at her and he saw her sad smile.

"I am a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?"

Cross nodded and immediately cut the chain but it had magically linked back again as they were cut.

"It's an enchanted chain, I'll only be free when she dies. I'm sorry"

Cross can't handle Anita's apologetic look.

"If I can't liberate you? What do you want from me?"

Anita smiled and took Cross' hand and lead him inside the yellow wagon, closing it's doors and windows after them.

* * *

 _The wall had successfully sealed and hidden the magical kingdom of the Black Order. Cross Marian returned that night to his home in England, hoping that his adventure would soon be forgotten._

 _But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir._

Bookman was knocking at Cross Marian's door. White snow was falling and finally the door opened. Bookman gave Cross a basket which had contained a baby wrapped in linen.

What. The. Hell.

His look said it all. But the Bookman seemed unfazed.

"That was left at the wall for you. It says here his name is Yu Kanda"

And the Bookman abruptly left.

Cross was left there dumbfounded, but this child was obviously and unmistakably his so it's his responsibility to take care of a brat.

What a pain.

He took the child and closed the door.

* * *

 _18 years had passed, and Yu Kanda grew up knowing nothing of his unconventional heritage._

 _This is a story about how the boy becomes a man fighting for the heart of his one true love._

* * *

 **And that's it for the prologue!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay.. Thank you very much for all reviews!**

 **Some reviews confused me, I didn't know if it were a bad or a good review but I'll try to explain. So many of you were wondering why Cross is Kanda's father...**

 **the reason?**

 **Well I just can't imagine any other character in D Gray Man to fit the role.**

 **I can't imagine Tiedoll to be the kind to ditch an old man because he want to go to another world, he is too kind for that. And he seemed to be the type to want adventure just to paint the beauty of the world, he seemed like a crybaby. Aand of course I want something unique in my story.. so ..**

 **Why not twist it a little bit.**

 **Instead of Allen experiencing the debts and troubles he had with Cross, Why not imagine if Kanda were to experience that?**

 **But. Thank you very much again to all of you who reviewed and fav-ed it.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **I don't own DGM or any of its characters**

* * *

"Get back here you damn brat!"

Kanda was not amused. Not in the _**least**_.

Curse his stupid old man for leaving him out to pay the debts he had left behind. Oh and did he mention there were piles of it? He couldn't even count the number of times he had to cut down the damn collectors with his beloved Mugen just for them to freaking stop chasing him of debts his father had accumulated.

A huge scowl decorated his face and sweat pouring down his shirt made him realize that running away from this bulky and buff 'collectors' wasn't worth his time and it was draining him of his energy. What kind of people did his old man even associated with for money? He can't even think about it without anger pouring even further in his soul and the urge to find his old man and murder him.

To Hell with that debt machine.

Might he add that every time he would see his father, he saw him with a lot of women surrounding him that smelled of perfume and alcohol? With empty expensive sake bottles laid down the floor?

Wait.. he wasn't rich.. Ahh _those_ were the source of the debts.

Just thinking about it had multiplied his anger by a hundred.

Again curse that **_womanizer_**.

He ran through an alleyway and stopped at a dead end.

"Finally, I can beat you up and collect my money"

The buff men laughed and displayed their weapons.

unsheathing his sword, he began beating this people into a pulp until they were lying on the ground.

"Damn you, give me my money."

One of the collectors said and Kanda gave his infamous death glare that sent the poor man shivering.

"If you want money, chase my old man for it."

He said before leaving.

* * *

"Gosh, isn't that Kanda? He's really handsome"

"Yeah, he's skillful with the sword too!"

"Too bad, I'd die from the glares he give out, I can't even get close to him"

Whispers throughout the town were spreading, and it was freaking annoying.

Everyone and every girl that gave him the look of admiration and adoration were sent with death glares that made them step back and avoid him, and that's the way he liked it. He loathed the idea of even conversing with them as they flirt with him. Born with a very handsome face, smooth and silky long blue hair, and a body of a God, with the right skills to boot he was very known. And it had bothered him everyday as many girls in the town had their eyes set on him, but fortunately no one did dare to get touchy or even get close to him because of his personality.

He just didn't want it, he was better off alone.

Well.. _not_ exactly.

If there was one girl Kanda would tolerate of being with..

It would be Lenalee Lee.

She's a very beautiful girl, she was also kind and gentle.

She's one of the very few girls in town that didn't give him the dreamy look, and the very few girls that he can enjoy being with.

She was the only reason he didn't curse for having his face and body.

He is in love with her.

But sadly she doesn't reciprocate those feelings and sees him as simply a dear friend, and not to mention she has an over-protective brother with a huge sister complex, which annoyed him to no end.

As Kanda walked by a field of flowers, he had picked a bunch which he had considered would match Lenalee's personality.

He had planned, he would court her tonight.

He wouldn't dare court her in the morning or at noon because if he had done that a raging Komui Lee would burn him at the stake for even having the thought of courting his little sister, aand the hoard of girls crying their hearts out would ruin every romantic moment he wished to have with her. At first he didn't know what to do the moment he realized his feelings so he had sent a letter to a damn rabbit, crushing his pride, to know how to court her. And the damn rabbit was soo happy that he had planned it this way.

If you were wondering who this rabbit was..

He doesn't know who it is.

Only this rabbit was so damn annoying and he hated him every fiber of his entire being. This rabbit has a habit of using his first name every chance he got a letter.

So why was he sending and receiving letters to someone he doesn't even know the name of or what the guy looked like?

It's because, apparently he was an acquaintance of his old man. It happened 2 years ago when he had received a letter meant for his father, indicating no name, with only the words "Tell me about your world." and an address written below, which he didn't know what country it is nor did he care, but the words had greatly confused him. And since his father wasn't around that time, he replied with a "You must be an idiot." And as courtesy he added his name which he later would regret for the rest of his life. He sent the letter back and in no time they were talking through letters, every time he would ask the damn rabbit his name the only replies he got were 'it's a secret, Yuu" and he soon found himself giving up.

* * *

 _Thud Thud_

God, he feels **stupid**.

He, Kanda Yuu, was throwing _rocks_ at a _maiden's window_ at night with a _bundle of flowers_ like a lovesick **_Romeo_**.

Somehow he found himself wondering, how the hell did he put his name and Romeo in a sentence. Just having thought of that was enough to make him embarrassed, there's gotta be something wrong with that.

Damn that Baka Usagi.

And so he continued throwing rocks, and fortunately he can restrain his strength as to not make it loud, loud enough for Komui to hear and murder him along with waking up the entire town with his rambling. And that's the last thing he wanted to happen.

And finally, he was answered when the window had opened and revealed the object of his affections. Lenalee looked and she was shocked to see Kanda.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?"

Kanda at loss of what to say just scowled, but a blush on his face was not unseen by Lenalee, whose expression was a mixture of surprise and question.

"Um.. I like you, and I want you to give me a chan-"

"What are you saying Kanda-kuuuun?"

Shit.

Okay he had underestimated the power of the over-protective brother. Now he found Komui Lee behind his back with a sword at his throat and the flowers thrown away.

Damn you Komui.

Kanda glared daggers at the man but Komui seemed unfazed with the scary glare.

"Onii-san!"

He heard Lenalee say, and immediately Komui let go of him

"Lenaleeeeee! You're gonna dump this guy right? right? right?... I don't approve of him, look at his attitude he's a bad person with that scary glare! You're not gonna leave onii-san alone right? right? right?"

And here goes the rambling.

"Onii-san! Kanda's just a friend and as a fellow friend, I'll give him a chance"

"But but but but-'

"Mou.. enough already, Kanda's not gonna hurt me. I'll make you coffee later okay?"

Finally the brother had stopped his ramblings, but he didn't stop glaring at Kanda, before walking away.

Lenalee released a huge sigh and looked at Kanda with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that Kanda, Nii-san's just really protective of me, the flowers were beautiful though but it seemed Nii-san ruined them,"

"It's alright, it wasn't really my idea, I don't know how to deal with this feelings,"

Lenalee giggled.

"That just sounds like you, Kanda. I'm sorry to say I don't reciprocate those feelings and I see you only as a dear friend, but in just case I want to give you a chance."

"That's fine with me."

"Great! How about we go out tonight, and let's have some picnic, I'll gather bread and the like."

"Hn."

After a few minutes of waiting and hearing the screams of "No! Lenaleeee,""I won't approve of hiiim!" from Komui and Lenalee calming her brother down, Lenalee finally leaves the house with a dark blue dress, and her pigtails, along with a basket and a picnic cloth.

"Let's go shall we?"

Lenalee smiled and walked along with a blushing and scowling Kanda.

* * *

The current king of the Black Order Kingdom, Malcolm Lveille, laid down on his king-sized bed with magnificent gold-trimmed sheets, sick and exhausted, his eyes fading its color, announcing his near death.

"Where is Andrew?"

The King had asked, questioning his 3 remaining sons before him.

"He's on his way father"

A man with blond and braided hair had answered, and was in fact the youngest, prince Link.

"Then we shall wait."

A few minutes later the door opened revealing the missing son, prince Andrew.

"I'm sorry I'm late father, I came swiftly as I am able"

Andrew looked at his brothers with suspicious eyes.

"And to you, Tokusa, Madarao, Link"

After the sons had quiet down, the King cleared his throat and sat up.

"So, to the matter of succession, out of my seven sons, only four of you today remains. This is quite the break of tradition, I had twelve brothers"

"-and you killed them all for your throne before your father, the king, even felt poorly."

The king smiled and chuckled along with his sons.

"We know father, you are strong and courageous"

"And cunning, most importantly cunning"

The king had added, he turned to face Andrew.

"Andrew, look through the window and tell me what you see."

Andrew bowed gently and turned to the window which was wide and open. He saw the beautiful night sky, with tall mountain ranges and wide fields and valleys of this great kingdom.

"I see the kingdom father, the whole of Black Order."

"and?"

"My kingdom?"

Andrew had said with a cocky smile.

"Maybe? Look up"

The king had ordered, and Andrew obeyed.

While he had obeyed the king, the king shot Tokusa a meaningful look, the said prince understood and walked toward Andrew and bumped him, causing Andrew to fall out of the window and down the castle. The two sons had terrified faces while the other had a neutral one.

The King had only laughed.

In a mirror beside the King's bed, Andrew appeared as a ghost surrounded by his dead brothers. They were all unattractive, they had looked just like the way they died, one had an axe stuck to his head, one had burnt skin, and the other had frost forming in his face.

"Goushi, Kie, Maosa, You're aliiive!"

Andrew sang joyfully but realized that he too was indeed dead. He looked at his brothers with a questioning look.

"You're-"

"-stuck like this until the new king is crowned." - Goushi

"I was that close" - Andrew

"Well at least you haven't lost your looks," - Maosa

"Maosa, oh please, you're not annoyed about the whole murder thing are you?, That was ten years ago" - Andrew

"Yeah, great deal of good you did, didn't you Andrew?, killing me? Because now of course, you're King of all Black Order. Wait. Sorry you're not. you're dead." -Maosa

Suddenly the King started babbling with glassy eyes.

"Anita? Anita?"

"No father, it is me, Tokusa, your son"

"Where is your sister Anita?"

"Sorry father, no one had seen Anita for years now." -Link

"Link?"

The king shot his son an angry look. But Link seemed unfazed.

"Tradition states that the throne be passed down to a male heir."

"Exactly father, so why would I kill my sister when all of these abominations are still alive?"

Link stated it as a matter-of-fact and pointed to all of his brothers.

The King sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner."

He looked down at his huge necklace with a ruby red as blood, but when he removed the necklace and held it up, the ruby had become white.

"Only he of royal blood can restore the ruby."

The ruby left his hand, hovering in front of them. The King looked at his sons.

"He, that does so, shall be the new king of the Black Order."

And with those words, the current King had died.

Looking at each other, the three remaining sons raced to get the ruby, but it fled right outside the window, into the deep dark night sky as soon they tried to reach it.

The ruby traveled outside the Earth, into where the stars had lived, hitting the brightest of them all. Suddenly a blazing white light came down the sky, falling. It couldn't be missed by anybody watching the night sky.

* * *

"Look Kanda! a shooting star! Beautiful!" Lenalee said with delight.

"Tch. Yeah." replied the the teen.

* * *

 **Okay.. the reason Lavi isn't the Black Order prince is because I can't write a cruel and serious Lavi. I believe Howard Link is more fitting to the role.. And if you noticed there are characters who are not yet shown in the anime, but they are part of the manga... just to inform you.**

 **Again,**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Wait 'til next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay.. I've been reading the latest reviews, and Yes, I based this on the movie Stardust, that's why I said this is a Stardust AU fanfic but still thank you for reviewing and liking my story.. please wait for more!**

 **Truly Yours,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **I don't own DGM**

* * *

"Kanda look! A shooting star! Beautiful!"

He had to admit, he did find the shooting star very beautiful.

It was very huge and it's light won't be missed as it fell down the night sky, but he didn't care. Seeing Lenalee's smile with delight was as beautiful as it was.

"Tch. Yeah."

Lenalee continued to gape until the star was no longer seen, she looked at Kanda and smiled.

"Nee Kanda, don't you think it would be romantic to have a star as a wedding gift? There won't be any maiden that would not fall in love if she had receive one. If someone were to give a star to a maiden, don't you think it means that he truly loves her? Going to such lengths just to obtain her heart. That would be sooo romantic. Oooh I can't wait to start another story! a fairy tale!"

But unfortunately, Kanda didn't listen to her last words.

This was his chance!

"So, If I give you that star? Would you marry me?"

A smirk had graced his face, oh yes, oh yes! This is it!, and though he would not admit aloud he seriously thanked the stupid rabbit, at least he still had his use. Lenalee had a look of surprise and though not really visible a hint of excitement?

"But Kanda, that would be dangerous! Are you serious?"

Of course he is, it would just be easy right? He Kanda Yu can do anything for Lenalee.

"Does it look like I'm not?"

"Well-"

"Lenalee, I, I would do anything for you, I'd cross mountains, oceans, seas just to win your heart. I'd.. go to the Antarctic to bring you a ..uh.. polar bear's head"

And there goes that cheesy line, O Gawwd, He can't believe he just said that! Those were the lines his father would use to woo those women and he can't believe he use it. Seriously? A polar bear's head? that's disgusting! He didn't think about that! Well being Kanda Yu, It's hard to express those feelings. He avoided looking at Lenalee. That was embarrassing!

Lenalee giggled.

"haha, Kanda that was funny, not about your feelings but seeing you express them. I can't believe you'd say that. But.. that was romantic, I can't really say I don't like the idea but I hate sending out a friend to danger."

Lenalee gave him a worried look. He sighed and faced her.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure if this is what 'Love' is. But I feel like I want that star for you, I promise I'll give you that star."

He spoke with such sincerity, she just can't refuse.

"Hn, Thank you, Kanda."

* * *

They, the Noah, had waited 400 years for this.

The Millennium Earl, grinned, as he watched a another star had fallen, but this one in particular was the brightest of them all. They had lived for a millennium because of feeding of a fallen star's heart and the last one was 400 years ago. But surely, this star's heart is special it would bring them everlasting youth, immortality, and great power, enough power that they could overthrow and rule over of the Black Order Kingdom.

The Earl rushed back into their castle.

"Wake up everyone!"

A series of _"What is it?"_ _"I'm still sleepy"_ lines were heard from the Noahs present.

"The brightest star had fallen."

Immediately everyone had awoken, smiling and grinning.

"Really Earl? The last one was 400 years ago! I can't wait to taste another!" -Jasdevi

"What makes the brightest star special anyway?" -Tyki Mikk

"Tyki, this one is enough for us to last forever in our youth! And increase our powers even further" - Road Kamelot

"Ahh. I can't wait for that sweet stuff." - Skinn Bolic

And the others were silently observing.

"Where did Lulubell go?" - Wisely

"Ahh.. she had decided to leave us, and would be working independently, she said she'd be living alone this time and travel, explore, and discover. She doesn't even want to obey the Earl anymore." - Sheril Kamelot

"Che. I don't care, I only want sweet stuff." - Skinn Bolic

The whole room was filled with chatter as everyone was eating their dinner.

"Now now, everyone listen."

Now everyone had quiet down.

"This star in particular, is indeed special. While not only will it bring us everlasting youth, or immortality and great power, it can also bring the dead back to life. And for the first time this star's personified form is male, which had not happened since the beginning of time."

Confused faces were clearly present on their faces, and silent whispers were spoken.

"Does it mean anything?" - Tyki Mikk

"Well.. nothing really but don't you find it mysterious? After all, we may discover something new with this specific star, that isn't anything like before?"

Smirks across the room had graced their faces. The Earl gave off an evil aura though hidden by the big smile he wore on his face.

"Where are the Babylonian Candles?"

They had totally forgotten about that. Guilty expressions ran through their faces as the Earl eyed each one of them suspiciously.

"Yeah! Yeah! Wisely used the last bit of it 400 years ago." - Jasdevi

"Ah.." - Wisely

"Why not just obtain another?" - Tyki

"Fool! You speak as if it is freely available at the moment! Those candles are rare, and it takes a lot of time making them, consider yourself lucky if you find one selling it to you." - Sheril Kamelot

The Earl just sighed. Why can his family be this crazy sometimes?

"Well we don't have time to waste, if we shall obtain the star by foot then we shall, I trust Road would be able to determine the star's location."

He immediately looked over at Road and Road nodded in understanding, she began working on her abilities.

"The star is approximately 100 miles away from our current location."

"Excellent!"

The Earl suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Now whose turn is it now?"

Then he turned to face Tyki Mikk.

"I believe its my turn to be the MVP of this act. It would be my pleasure to hunt such a special star."

Tyki Mikk showed his sadistic side with an evil smirk on his face.

The other noahs had frowned, wanting to obtain the star themselves but scoffed at their misfortune.

"And for that you will need what's left from the last star.. Tyki" - Road

Road handed him over a small treasure chest and opened it.

"Though there's not much left." - Wisely

"Soon there will be enough for us all." - Sheril Kamelot

Tyki took and swallowed the remaining piece of the last star, and immediately, his handsome features were further enhanced, and as were his powers. He took Tease. While the other noahs was brimming of jealousy. And he showed them a playful smile.

"Don't give me those faces, I come back with the star with me. I shall not fail."

* * *

He won't tolerate anymore of this.

Bookman was there again guarding the wall when a handsome young man with long blue hair tied to a ponytail, had asked him to let him through the wall. He can't help the feeling of déjà vu, as he had been in this situation 18 years ago. Thanks to what little magic he had inside his body, he had retained his features from that time.

"Cross Marian's son, now is it? Ohh not again."

Well he had assumed that was the case because this young man right in front of him had some resemblance, though little, to that rascal he tried to stop crossing the wall 18 years ago. He was proven correct when the said young man replied with a 'tch' sound.

First the father and now the son, was fate playing a prank on him? Well you know what they say.. the apple does not fall far from the tree.

"It's Kanda."

Ahh now he remembered he's the baby in the basket he had delivered for Cross, in that snowy night.

"Ahh You do look like a bit of your father, So I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well? Forget about it and go home!"

He had eyed Kanda suspiciously knowingly what had happened that time, he can't help but be careful.

Kanda wore a confused face. He had a look of question as he faced the old man.

"Cross the wall as well as who?"

Did this boy not know about his own heritage or about what Cross did 18 years ago? He looked at the boy again and he concluded that this boy indeed did not know about that story, and he was slightly thankful to Cross that he didn't tell his son, though he would never say that out loud. Cross was the sole thorn at his side because he somehow managed to hurt his pride as a Bookman for guarding the wall.

It won't happen the second time.

"No one, nobody crosses the wall. You should know that, everyone knows that."

Kanda shot him a scowling face, a murderous aura began to surround him, followed by a 'Che' sound coming from his lips. Okay so somehow this boy didn't really inherit much from his father. Kanda seemed to calm down and looked at him who had a face that seemed to be a look of understanding.

"Look old man, I get it. Nobody crosses the wall, I'll go back."

Kanda started walking back.

"Good night Kanda, best regards to your father."

But as soon as he had turned his back to resume his guard, the boy suddenly ran back past away from him, attempting to cross the wall.

As if the same trick would work twice.

He took a hold of his staff and hit the boy at his stomach. Kanda surprised that the man had some strength in him tried to cut the staff with Mugen but before he can reach for his sword, it was thrown far away back, resulting another painful hit on his back. Not willing to give up easily, he tried to stand but as soon as he tried he fell down.

"Off you go."

Bookman smiled triumphantly as he succeeded in protecting his duty.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock!_

God that damn door was hurting his ears!

He still hadn't recovered from his hangover and now another nuisance had arrived, and where the hell was the brat? That damn knocking still hadn't stop, so he was supposed to answer. What a pain.

"Fine! I'm coming! Shut yer trap already!"

He opened the door only to find the brat he was searching for a minute ago. Kanda looked like a mess, with him clutching his stomach and his sword. His clothes somewhat not tidy.

"You look like you've been beaten, idiot brat."

He was only answered by a snort, and his son had only pushed pass through him into the kitchen. He was obviously ignored. Oh NO. Cross Marian isn't someone to be ignored, not by women, not by men, and certainly not by his son. He closed the door, and hurriedly went to Kanda only to find his son bandaging the part what looked like it hurt, but that won't still stop him.

"Is that how you treat someone who raised you! Insolent son."

He was given by a death glare as an answer.

Sometimes Cross would wonder, how in the world did he get a son like this.

"So were you beaten by those debt collectors? Though I doubt they would beat you."

After finishing bandaging himself up, Kanda shot his father another glare, irritation clearly written on his face before answering,

"And whose fault is that anyway? Old man, I can beat those debt collectors anytime. I was just surprised that another old man like yourself would still have the strength to knock me over like this, and I didn't have my weapon that time. Also, he was guarding the wall I tried to cross."

"Hahahahaha! You were beaten by that old man?! Oh how the great Kanda Yuu has fallen. Wait.. What?! You tried to cross the wall? Why?"

A look of annoyance had graced Kanda's face before facing his father.

"Well I just might ask you the same question."

* * *

"So I do have a mother. I mean of course I have a mother but are you sure you remember what she looks like or what her name is? How could she be alive?"

Kanda didn't actually believe the Cross Marian he knew would be saying he fell in love with someone, when the Cross Marian he knew was a womanizer. Surrounded by beautiful women and expensive sake bottles, an irresponsible father and a debt machine were the very definitions he would describe his old man. So Cross Marian saying something as ridiculous as that would be extremely hard to believe.

"Don't look down on me you brat! I'm a human too, of course I fell in love with someone!...Well I don't know if she's still alive but I hope she is."

Cross took a small wooden box, he dusted it off before handing it down to Kanda.

"It's from her to you."

Kanda opened the box and found several items, a small white flower, a thin chain, and a piece of parchment. Unrolling it, he found a black candle, the piece of parchment turned out to be a letter from his mother.

He passed a look of suspicion at Cross.

"Don't look at me like that. As much as I wanted to I've never opened it. It's addressed to you."

 _"My dearest Yuu, please know that I only wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will all meet someday. If you had read this, it would mean you are ready. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you everyday, for always."_

 _Your Mother._

Kanda took the candle, and smirked at his old man.

"Old man, you have a light?"

Kanda took the light and after lighting the candle he disappeared.

* * *

He tried to think of his mother, but he can't help it that the promise he had made with Lenalee just popped into his head and the next thing Kanda Yuu knew he was hovering over a white-haired person, sprawled beneath him. He noted that this person is small, s/he had beautiful gray eyes, snow white skin, and a red mark over his/her left eye with a pentacle on top.

"How long are you planning to stay in this position? Get off of me!"

* * *

 **So.. Tada! Allen and Kanda finally met.. wait for next chap!**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Ok to answer one of the reviews, The Black Order Kingdom is still Earth, but it's hidden by the wall. It's considered another realm or world within Earth, filled with magical and fantasy things.**

 **Again, Thank you for those who Followed, Fav-ed, and Reviewed to my story!**

 **Guys I need a beta-reader! This story is unbeta-ed so I need someone to correct my mistakes, and I hope my story isn't crappy.**

 **Truly Yours,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **I don't own DGM**

* * *

Allen Walker, or known as simply Allen didn't expect to fall to the Earth.

He was just there at the night sky, doing his job, which by the way was shining and watching humans down there, suddenly found himself hit by something that had caused him to fall... hard.

Stars and Twinkles.. it had hurt badly.

Looking at his personified form, he saw hands, arms, legs, and feet. White skin, white hair and strangely a disfigured left arm which he assumed must be the effect from the fall. And he wore a simple silver dress robe. Wondering how to use the new hands and legs, he tried to think. How did those humans walk anyway? He tried to stand up but had failed miserably, apparently the fall must have caused some of his body parts to ache.

So this is the feeling of falling, his sister from 400 years ago must have felt the same way.

Looking where he was, he seemed to be in the middle of a crater, obviously where he had crashed. Suddenly the feeling of panic and worry came rushing inside him. How was he going to get home? It looks like he was in the middle of nowhere and people seemed too faraway to notice him.

So all he could do was wait.

Looking around he saw a golden necklace with a diamond in it. Allen picked it up. So this was the thing that had hit him, thinking that he could return it to the rightful owner he wore it around his neck for safe keeping.

Suddenly a ball of light came crashing down on him.

And the next thing he knew, a very handsome man was on top of him.

The young man, had deep blue eyes, long dark blue night hair tied to a ponytail, and fair skin, the young man/ teenager didn't seem move, the look of confusion on the other's face was obvious, so as to answer, the teen began to examine him. Realizing the position where they're in he suddenly felt embarrassed and impatient.

"How long are you planning to stay in this position? Get off of me!"

The teen appeared to be shocked, but still didn't move away, instead he inspected him closer,with their faces were merely inches away. Allen tried to avert his eyes to hide the heat that was filling his cheeks. The teen looked kind of dumbfounded.

"Oy, Beansprout, don't tell me your my mother?"

Whaaaat?

Feeling insulted for what this teen had called him, he threw a glare at the teen. Gosh this was the worst first meeting ever.

"It's Allen. And do I look like your mother?"

The teen had given him an investigating stare before finally standing up, he gave Allen a death glare and a 'tch' sound came from his lips.

"Hn, I wouldn't want a small white-haired moyashi as a mother anyway."

"I told you, It's Allen."

What's wrong with this guy anyway? He's a strange and a rude one, all of a sudden calling him a mother! Well at least sometime in the future, depends if he had a male partner he was willing to spend time with for all eternity! The teen even ignored him as if he didn't exist! After what he had gone through with this irritable rascal had done to him a while ago.

 _What the hell was going on?_ Kanda had thought. Okay he had tried to think about his mother and suddenly he found himself on top of a inhumanely beautiful white-haired beansprout. The moment Kanda stared at those gray eyes, he knew it's impossible for this person to be his mother, (well because his old man and him didn't have such beautiful gray eyes and white hair!, he was determined to keep that thought to himself though), on top of that the kid looked like a teenage girl, he was a bit surprised to discover it was male. So the remaining question was...

Why did he ended up here?

Looking at his surroundings, he appeared to be in a crater.

Ahhh... The promise with Lenalee had just popped up into his head.

Suddenly he began searching for some kind of stone or any space rock, and he found none.

He suddenly took notice of the other person, why was that person here? He thought he could ask some questions. Maybe the beansprout might have seen it or he might have the star. Taking it from him would be easy, the person screamed innocent and pure! He approached the beansprout and gave him another death glare.

"Oi, have you seen a fallen star in here somewhere?"

The beansprout raised an eyebrow and a gave him a smile. And might he add a very annoying chuckle that as if it were mocking him.

"You're funny."

Was this beansprout stupid? He just asked a question here, what part of that question was funny?

"Don't joke with me, moyashi, we are in a crater this must be where it fell."

"It's Allen. Hn, yeah this is where it fell, or if you really want to be specific, up there is where this weird bloody necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it off the heavens, when it was minding its own business. And over there was where it landed."

The beansprout pointed at the sky then to the center of the crater. And also held out a necklace he's wearing.

The beansprout's expression changed into an angry one, and pointed where he's sitting.

"And this... is where it got another hit, by a magical, emotional constipated, flying moron."

What? He's the star? Ignoring the the insult he asked,

"You're the star?"

"Yup."

"Moyashi, you don't look like a star."

"Now not only are you emotionally constipated, you appear to be an idiot too."

He Kanda Yuu, an idiot? and what? emotional constipated? God this was annoying, now the star turned out to be a person, a beansprout at that. Well a promise is a promise, he will bring the star to Lenalee. With a big scowl on his face, he sat over to the star, took the thin chain he had and wrapped it around the other's wrist fast. This way the star doesn't have a choice but to follow him.

"What are you doing?! What is this?!"

The beansprout tried to remove it but, unfortunately he can't, according to his old man it was an enchanted chain, the one bound can't escape to its captor.

"Moyashi, You're coming with me. And you won't escape."

"Huuhhh!? I don't even know you!"

"It's Kanda."

"Great. As if I can trust a human like you!"

"Look here moyashi, you're going to be a present for a very precious person, I can be forceful if I want to."

The beansprout was about to retort but it he seemed to think about it before giving him an annoyed stare.

"Yeah. Let's bring her a kidnapped and injured star."

That phrase was brimming with sarcasm it irritated him but it did make him feel a little bit guilty. The stress had built up this day and his injured body needs rest, so he decided to just force the star tomorrow to come with him. He found a place to lay down and sleep.

"Whatever, moyashi."

* * *

In the Black Order castle, at the room where the golden crown lay, Tokusa takes in the sight of the crown.

Oh just thinking about being King made his body shiver with sheer excitement. His very sure that the crown would perfectly fit his head, and him on the throne among all his subjects.

Oh what a dream that was. It would be reality soon.

Suddenly the archbishop beside him spoke.

"Hurry, you should be on your way now, Prince Tokusa. You must find the royal necklace with the ruby before your brothers."

Of course that is what he was planning. He didn't answer the archbishop but had just continued staring at the crown.

"I would like to see you take the throne, the first benevolent king. The Black Order would be a better place under your rule."

After listening to those words, he can't help the grin that graced his face. Suddenly his remaining brothers came in.

"Really? Well, that's fascinating, don't you think so Madarao?" - Link

"Yes, indeed." - Madarao

The archbishop stuttered, afraid of the princes, he tried to explain himself. But was cut off by Tokusa.

"Well since you're all here, won't you join me in a toast?"

A servant brought a tablet of four goblets, handing it over to the four men.

"To the new King of the Black Order. Whichever you fine fellows it might be." - archbishop

The others replied in unison 'to the new king of the Black Order' and drank. Right after they had finished the wine, the archbishop suddenly began choking and squirming with pain. He tried desperately to reach for help, but after a few seconds later he fell to the floor, without life. The princes watched the scenery, shock decorated their faces. They looked at each other before Madarao also began choking, it took only a few more seconds before he too decorated the floor with his corpse.

Tokusa and Link looked at each other terrified. Just when Tokusa looked at the goblet he still held in his hands, Link grabbed his own throat, shooting Tokusa a horrified gaze and fell down.

He can't believe it. All his brothers were dead, they died so easily.

It can only mean, he is the new king of the Black Order. Never mind about the ruby, it was tradition that counts. He picked up the crown but..

His happiness was only short lived when he heard laughter.

Link stood up again, alive.

"You really thought, that you were king?"

Link snorted at him, a mocking grin on his face. He patted his brother's back.

"You killed the archbishop?" - Tokusa

"Oh no, I think you'll find that you killed the bishop by drinking out of the wrong cup."

Tokusa looked at his brother with disgust, but he decided not to fight his brother here and now. He can be instantly king by finding the ruby before his brother.

"Oh, look, when you finish wrestling with your conscience, may I suggest you return to your chamber? Leave the quest for the stone to me."

With that Link had left.

* * *

He was pretty excited.

Tyki hadn't felt this way for years! While Road was helping him out with his attire, he contemplated himself on the mirror. The surge of power he had was exhilarating! He can't wait to use it. He really was lucky, not just in poker, but to be given this opportunity was so far the luckiest.

After finally gathering the needed 'pets' or rather he call Tease the Earl sent him, he made out his journey.

The dusty walls of the great hall inside the Ark was not really pleasant.

Seriously? How could they had not cleaned it for years?

Seeing as every Noah was sure disgusted by the great hall's uncleanliness, the Earl decided to clean it up, with the flick of the Earl's fingers, the once dusty and dirty hall, became a ball room with beautiful and golden chandeliers and a golden flooring, shining glass windows, fit to be a ball room of sorts.

"Tyki, by the time you return with the star, we would be living like Royalty."

The Earl and the Noah were giving him evil smirks and grins, and he grinned at them back.

"Of course."

After that he disappeared.

* * *

The Beansprout was infuriating!

Because of all the beansprout's scratching and pulling the chain, along with the uncomfortable ground he was laying down in, he didn't even get an ounce of sleep. He had tried to ignore it, but with the star's persistence he won't be able to tolerate it anymore.

"God Damn it Moyashi! Would you stop that! Why don't you sleep already?!"

"Not at night, BaKanda! It may have escaped your notice, genius, but that's when stars have rather better things to do. They're coming out, shining, that sort of thing."

He tried to contain himself at the ridiculous new nickname given to him by the star. With a scowl and an annoyed gaze he threw another death glare at the Moyashi.

"Moyashi, it may have escape yours, but you're not in the sky anymore. Coming out is off the agenda. Shining has been suspended until further notice. Oh and no sleeping during the day, unless you have some kind of magical ability to sleep while walking."

Kanda pulled the chain again, he laid down, trying to sleep.

Oh no! Allen had enough of this.. this.. BaKanda! Mind you, he is a star he knows what exactly 'Moyashi' means! He's been up there on the heavens for a millennium! Watching humans and learning their languages was one of his jobs.

"Have you not got it through your thick head yet?! I'm not walking with you anywhere! Before I'd come with you, I'd rather seat here for all eternity."

That's it. He had enough of this Beansprout.

"Moyashi, sit here for all eternity for all I care. But first I must hand you over to my one true love, Lenalee. But considering what you look like she would've given you kindness and let you go. To think I was even thinking of sending and helping you back at the sky! So the faster I can give you to her, the faster you could go home!"

Allen gave him a distrusting look before retorting with irony,

"You helping me? How is this helping?"

"I found that the fastest way to travel is by candle light."

The beansprout's expression was filled with interest and shock after Kanda showed him the candle, well what's left of it.

"You've got a Babylon candle."

"Yeah, a bubbling candle whatever."

"You mean a Babylon candle."

"That's what I said."

"No BaKanda, you said bubbling candle. You don't even know what power you are holding and you speak of helping me? You a mere human? And I should trust you?"

"Moyashi, it's up to you if you trust me or not, either way you're coming with me. And I'll give this Babylon candle to you, after we are done."

Well maybe coming with this idiot won't kill him, anyway Kanda seems to be a great swordsman with the right muscles and body, and he seems to always hold that long sword he got. He doesn't have a choice does he? Kanda looked like he was not letting Allen go anywhere. With a big sigh he stared one last glance.

"Fine! I'll go with you, but as you see I'm injured so help me up."

Allen had meant for Kanda to help him stand up and walk by himself, but instead he found himself carried bridal style. A surge of heat suddenly filled his face, oh my gosh, he was sure blushing furiously right now. The nerve of Kanda had because he was acting like it was nothing! And the frown and scowl he had look so unbelievably natural.

"BaKanda, I meant you to help me stand up, I'll walk by myself."

The teen threw him another death glare, Allen was beginning to think that it was impossible for this guy to have a smiling face, or like his face had extremely tensed muscles, or that Kanda just have something big stuck up in his arse.

"It's tempting to drop you, you know? Do you want me to?"

With a faint blush on his face, Allen averted his eyes.

"No."

After that Kanda began walking in the direction to who knows where, carrying a star bridal style.

* * *

 **Gosh! I had fun writing this chapter! Tell me what you think and please, please, PLEASE Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok So this is a bit shorter chapter than the last chapter. And now I realized Link really is a OOC here, well I can't help it, the evil prince kinda suited him. Maybe Kanda and Allen and even some of the characters might be a little OOC.**

 **So I should warn you this might be a boring chapter but it is important for the story. Not so much Yullen will happen in this chapter but still I'm expecting your reviews.. And please when you review, make sure you say something and say something edible that would help me.**

 **Don't worry, I will not abandon a story because a lack of motivation, even if I'm uninspired the effect would be not updating for months only. I update at least 3 times a year if uninspired, and I don't go for years.**

 **Your reviews gives me a boost up and also your favs.**

 **PS: This chapter was kinda hard to write.**

 **:) Enjoy the story :)**

 **Truly Yours,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **I don't own DGM**

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, in a house surrounded by a field within the Black Order Kingdom, a young boy was pulling a goat out of its stable.

"Don't take less than a florin for him, Daisya! You understand?!"

Daisya Barry was bored with his life.

He wanted adventure, well definitely anything that would grant him escape from his tormenting mother, who did nothing but scream at him on the farm. Rolling his eyes he obeyed.

"Yes, mother."

"And don't even think of stopping by at the tavern, Daisya, or you'll be sorry"

Sighing heavily, he turned around ready to leave, when he was faced by a fine gentleman, wearing a fine suit, with tanned skin and golden amber eyes and curly black locks that ran through his shoulders, with a charming smile plastered on his face.

"A florin for your goat, boy."

The man said, pointing to something like a chariot.

"I'm not a boy, and he's a bit small to pull your cart."

The man eyed the goat first, then him.

"Hmm.. you're quite right."

And the next thing Daisya knew everything seemed bigger and he was looking up at the man.

Satisfied and smiling, Tyki ushered the new goat and pulled both at his chariot before he went away.

Sometime later Tyki passed by a yellow wagon, one that Cross had met Anita, sitting there along the roadside. Recognizing the young woman as Lulubell, one of his kind, a Noah. Though she was considered as a traitor, she was once part of the Ear's minions.

"Who goes there? What does a fine gentleman like you want with me?"

Lulubell sat there eyeing the said man, of whom of course she had recognized.

"Oh you wound me Lulubell, I know you know that it's me, and I swear by the ordinances of hell to which we both belong, I mean you no harm this day. I only wish to share a meal."

Lulubell shot Tyki another suspicious stare before nodding.

"You know Tyki, one can never be too careful this days, I'll get you a seat."

With a snap of her fingers, a blue bird suddenly transformed into a beautiful woman, Anita. She took a stool and placed it right in front of Lulubell before turning into a bird again.

"What is it to be? Heads or Tails?"

Lulubell said pointing to the dead animal over the fire.

Tyki sat down.

"Heads."

"So Tyki, where are you headed off to on this fine day?"

"I seek a fallen star, He fell not far from here. And when I find him, I shall use Tease, cut he's heart out while he still lives. And the Earl along with us who remain loyal to him, will restore our powers and rule over the Black Order for all eternity."

Tyki sensed that there was something wrong, how could he just spat something important to a traitor, and about the star no less.

"A fallen star? That's the best news I had in ages. I could have my power back too."

Tyki wasn't pleased at all.

"Limbus Grass? Lulubell, you dare steal truth from my lips by feeding me Limbus Grass? Do you have any idea what a big mistake you've made."

Tyki's eyes were menacing, releasing a bit of the power surge he received, and suddenly Lulubell felt uncomfortable and confused, then suddenly terrified.

"I'm so sorry, The Earl, he's taking it is he? I shall not seek the star, I swear..Please."

"Seek all you wish. You shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive it even if it stands before you."

Tyki had chanted, quite angry because he had used the power given to himmeant for the star, on something as stupid as this.

"Pray you never meet any of us again Lulubell."

And Tyki left.

* * *

I don't like this idiot, I don't like this idiot.

Allen can't help but repeat the mantra all over again. Apparently, the moment Kanda got tired of carrying him, he decided to just drop him without warning. Fortunately for him, it was not high and he landed on a very soft part. Kanda even said _"I'm tired of carrying you, don't even think I'll carry you all the way there got it? You have legs walk on your own."_ The nerve! Didn't he realize, he's injured and he's not used to walking.

And now here he is walking, if you could even call it walking.. he was **crippling**.

They were inside a deep forest, which made it a lot harder for Allen to cripple.

Wait does Kanda even know where they're going again?

"Oh so let me get this straight. You think we are on the right way because... and I quote, "I just do."

Kanda can't help but snort the way the beansprout was complaining. He pulled the chain harder as an attempt to punish Allen.

"Oy! You did that on purpose did you?!"

He heard the beansprout but he chose to ignore it.

"Moyashi, I do know we are on the right track. I just know it, I don't know why but I do. Maybe it's an invisible bond between Lenalee and me that's guiding me."

"Yeah, I mean seriously?.."

"Moyashi, I said whether you like it or not-"

"Allen. My name is Allen. How many times do I have to tell you BaKanda?!. What am I? your pet?.. Wait.. Ow! Would you please slow down?!"

Geez, can't Kanda see he can't walk fast, his leg hurt!

"Moyashi, I can call you whatever the hell I want! It's hard to remember your name."

"BaKanda, it's only two syllables."

"Even you couldn't name me right. Look, we are headed north. I just have a feeling. And if you look up in the sky even during the day, you can see-"

Wait that's odd. Kanda can't locate the star up there where it used to be.

"You mean the evening star? Haha, that's really funny, hilarious."

Allen sat by a nearby tree. Kanda threw another death glare, a clear warning of what Allen was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting down, I'm tired"

"No way. We agreed that we'd stop at the next village to eat and rest, moyashi. So get up we're leaving."

"Oh Come on Kanda, It's midday. I never stay up this late. Just please, let me sleep."

How can anyone piss him off more that anyone than this star? Well the star was tired, and he refuse to carry the star again, frowning and scowling in understanding, he released a big snort.

"All right fine, you go sleep and rest while I get something to eat."

He took the chain and wrapped it around the tree, the two chains linking to each other.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing moyashi? I'm making sure you won't run away."

And after that Kanda left.

* * *

On a beach inside the grounds of the Black Order Kingdom, Prince Link continues to search for the stone. Along the shore were a few big ice bergs.

"Your highness, we found the sooth sailor just as you requested."

One of his bodyguards had said, pulling along an old man dressed in a warlock's robe who was holding four pieces of runes. Prince Link didn't face the sooth sailor, suspicion on the sooth sailor were obviously written on his face. He answered with a threatening tone.

"South, you said, then south we went, but still no stone. I hope you better read it right before you start swimming."

The old man felt scared.

"Your highness, I can only relay what the runes had told me and I can do no more."

"Well then, consult them again."

Not trusting the sooth sailor, Prince Link decided to test him.

"Wait."

Prince Link turned around and face the sooth sailor.

"Before we seek the stone I have another question."

Smiling, Link asked,

"Am I the 7th son?"

The sooth sailor began to shake and throw the runes, and it landed on an ice berg with all the four pieces showing the markings.

"Yes."

The sooth sailor answered. Prince Link smiled,

"Another question. Is my favorite color blue?"

The sooth sailor again threw the runes and it showed all the markings again.

"Yes."

"Has any excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare a life of a traitor?"

The sooth sailor threw the runes again and this time it didn't show any of the markings.

"What does that mean?"

Link asked, seeing the difference.

"That means, no."

"Good. Throw them again and this time throw them high."

The sooth sailor nervous and terrified did throw the runes up in the air. Link looked at the sooth sailor seriously.

"Do you work for my brother?"

The runes landed, all showing the markings which meant, yes. The sooth sailor looked pleading before Link took his dagger and killed the old man mercilessly. Link then took the runes and threw them in the air.

"Do we continue West?"

And the runes showed them a yes.

Along the cliffs inside the Black Order, Tyki was also presented by the same answers from his own black runes. He grinned evilly before continuing on his journey.

* * *

Allen was bored.

He had woken up like an hour ago. the night was already dark and Kanda hasn't come back yet. Did BaKanda just leave him here chained to a tree? Well he really hopes not. He can't help but just sit there and wait, honestly, he was a little scared. What if someone attacked him? He wasn't really used to be in Earth, it was so much easier for him to watch the Earth.

He prayed he would be fine.

Suddenly he heard a break of a twig. And he was startled, and he tried to calm down.

It must be Kanda, it must be Kanda. He tried to tell himself.

"Kanda? Is that you?"

When nothing answered, and another sound was made, he looked around, trying to calm his nerves.

"Who's there?"

Still there was no answer, the moonlight and the sound of the wind really helped to terrify him more. Then another break of a twig again.

"BaKanda, if you're joking, stop it. It's not funny."

"Kanda?"

There was movement behind the bushes, and instead of Kanda, there was a unicorn heading towards Allen. Allen, sighed in relief, glad that it was a pure-heart creature.

"Come on."

He gestured the unicorn toward him and the unicorn in turn, saw the chain wrapped around the tree. With the swing of his horn, the chain was broken and it disappeared. Allen was delighted and happy, having found a real friend. He stood up and petted the unicorn, he could see that the horn of the unicorn had some kind pf cross in it with a tint of gold.

"Hello buddy, thank you."

When the unicorn didn't respond, he thought of a name.

"Timcampy."

The unicorn nodded in glee for bending down to allow Allen to ride on him. Allen gladly did, and they started strolling away in the night.

* * *

Tyki was confused.

Oh well might he add that he was also angry? He followed what the runes had said and now he was in the middle of nowhere, and no star in sight. The runes were telling him gibberish, which had annoyed him more to no end. Calming himself down, he used his ring to talk to his family.

"Tykiiii, becareful how much magic you use." -Road

He could hear Road's voice from the ring.

"If you use any more of the last star's magic, it won't be enough." - Sheril

"I just saw Lulubell, of course I had to use it, you know she could be powerful if she wants to." -Tyki

"But you are stronger than her" - Wisely

"Hahaha! Tyki's become weak let us handle it and the star will be here in no time!" -Jasdevi

"Oh Shut up you two, I can't afford to lose some of my original powers, I need it to capture the star. Anyways it's hardly extravagant." -Tyki

"But Tykiiii! Even using the ring with the star's power would take it's toll!" - Road

"Bring me the sweet stuff, call on us if you are really in dire need!" - Skinn

"Use the runes, to locate him." - Sheril

"I did use them and he should be here, and now they're all talking gibberish." - Tyki

Tyki heard the groans before he heard Wisely's voice.

"Tyki it's because you must stay where you are! The star's coming to you. But be warned, delicacy and pleasure is needed, misery has drained him and he's barely shining. " - Wisely

"Set a trap!" - Jasdevi

"But ensure his heart is glowing before you cut it out." - Road

And with that he nodded.

* * *

If only the star could wait.

"Moyashi!"

Kanda ran but didn't see the star.

"Moyashi, you idiot."

If only the Moyashi waited a few more minutes, Kanda would already be giving him his food before they continue their journey. He only left to hunt them some food and find water and when he came back the Moyashi was gone. How could he have broken the chain anyway? And where did he think he was going?

He looked around and found footsteps and hooves that belonged to a horse and a very familiar size that belonged to a certain beansprout.

Groaning from irritation, he laid down the food and water he gathered. He sat on the tree where Allen was a while ago it was so dark and he was so tired and so he decided that looking for the Moyashi would be continued tomorrow. He decided to sleep, well he can track the star anytime and it seems the star won't be going far anyway with his injured leg and about the horse.. he guessed he could track it.

And when the star was finally back, he would use ropes this time to tie up his legs and his arms, so that he could never escape again. He would ride the horse going to Lenalee.

With that thought in mind, an evil smirk graced his face before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun! Wait for next chapter!**

 **Tell me what you think and please please PLEASE Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Phew! Thank you everyone for your reviews, favs, and follows!**

 **By the way this so far was the longest chapter I have ever written! So enjoy! I did this to make up for the last chapter. Sorry for any wrong grammar and spellings.**

 **Truly Yours,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM**

* * *

Tyki Mikk had the perfect plan.

Just thinking about the star coming straight through him was beyond luck. Maybe fate had decided to give them the star after all? Crouching down at the two goats he whispered.

"Both of you shall be human."

With a grin plastered to himself, he turned the two goats into human with his magic. One was an old man that still acted like it was a goat and the other was turned into its former self, a person named Daisya Barry. The moment Daisya became human he tried to punch the man.

"You son of a-"

But unfortunately, Tyki's aura had done its work before Daisya could touch the Noa's face his fist was caught, Daisya tensed, sensing the dangerous and powerful magic as it radiated for a moment and in a blink of an eye it was masked by a gentle yet terrifying smiling face of the Noah.

"Don't be like that boy. Be grateful I turned you human again."

Daisya was about to retort to not call him boy, but he knew better than disobey a powerful being right in front of him, so he decided he'll play along for a while. Daisya scoffed. Tyki remained that sadistic smile, with all the magic he could summon, and a flick of his fingers, he created a large inn, complete with rooms, the stables, the dining area, the fireplace, kitchen, even the entire interior design was cozy and heart warming. The perfect place for a trap.

Daisya and the former goat turned human followed as Tyki inspected his work.

"Hmm satisfying, and just my taste." Tyki said.

He turned to Daisya and the human goat.

"You are Bill the Inn Keeper," He pointed at the human goat.

"I am your brother, and you would be the helper" he pointed at Daisya.

Daisya wanted to complain because he was a helper to his mom and now with the new 'adventure/ misfortune' that had happened he still holds that position and he was getting sick of it.

"Fine."

Well he still couldn't disobey, he still value his life.

"Now both of you make everything ready, I want this to be perfect. Our guest would be arriving soon."

And with that he did.

* * *

In all of his years he never felt anything more stupid.

Allen doesn't even know where is Timcanpy leading him, the unicorn just started strolling away and he just went by the flow.

Oh and another fact was that Allen was talking to Timcanpy a horse, a unicorn to be exact. But he just can't help it, he just needed to let out the stress and troubles out of his chest. And the source of those stress and troubles was of course a certain dark blue long-haired BaKanda , so to be specific he was talking to Timcanpy about Kanda.

"He even said he'd keep his promise about the candle. And I just refuse to believe that he's the only person in the whole of Black Order that would help me, you know? All our conversations was nothing but insults and he goes on and on... Lenalee this and Lenalee that. Huh."

The unicorn just kept strolling and nodding his head while Allen kept talking and talking about his frustrations against Kanda Yuu.

* * *

There at the tree where Kanda had chained Allen to, Kanda Yuu was sleeping.

The sleep was a bliss!

He'd never had this good sleep when the Moyashi was around, and he was savoring every bit of it, dreaming about Lenalee and their future marriage. But instead of seeing the beautiful girl he loved, he instead was suprised that Lenalee just was one of the guests and the one walking on the aisle was not his beloved but a smiling white-haired beansprout wearing a white tuxedo. "Moyashi?!"

He woke up horrified.

Then all of a sudden he heard a whisper, a telepathic one at that.

"Kanda Yuu."

He immediately held his Mugen just in case, but the voice kept on.

"Please protect our brother, Kanda."

Okay, the stars above are talking to him. He was about to shout and demand the moyashi's location and tell them that he'll borrow Allen awhile. But he was cut off as the voice continued to speak to him.

"Allen is in grave danger. A unicorn came to help him but now they're heading straight to a trap.

Suddenly visions entered his mind of what had happened 400 years ago.

"No star is safe in the Black Order. The last to fall 400 years ago, was captured by the same Noah who seek Allen now."

Kanda saw a star fall, but this was a girl, the girl had short dark brown hair with a few curls, and some faint dark eyebags under her eyes. And immediately he saw a tanned male with an eye tattoo and white hair grab the girl.

"They tricked her, cared for her, and when no harm was to her she glowed, and they cut her heart out from her chest. And ate it."

Kanda saw the girl was led into a beautiful ball room and was laid down on which looked like a sacrificial table, and she was glowing with content. Kanda saw more different faces, they were all tanned with golden amber eyes. He guessed they were the Noah, what horrified him though was, the moment the star had closed her eyes, a Noah cut the girl's chest with a big sword, that caused the girl to scream.

"There's no time to waste. A coach is coming, by any means possible you must get on it. Run."

With those words, Kanda ran straight to the coach, carrying along his Mugen.

The ghosts were sleeping inside the coach, the coach belonged to a prince of the Black Order, Tokusa.

Tokusa was in a hurry, the sooth sailor told him where the stone was, and that was where he was heading then suddenly, he heard a thud on top of his carriage, and when he turned around, he saw a long dark blue-haired man pointing a sword at him, in his face was a scowl. The ghost heard it and they all awoke. Tokusa stopped the carriage to confront the young man.

"What are you doing? Jumping on my carriage? If Link insists on sending a boy to assassinate me-"

"Look here. I don't know who the hell Link is . I just need a lift and I need you to take me where the hell you are going, if you refuse, I won't hesitate to leave you here unscathed."

"I'm afraid, that's impossible. I'm on a quest and-"

The point of that sharp sword on his throat was enough to silence him. With a big sigh, he nodded.

"Fine. Just put the sword down."

And with that Tokusa hit the horses and they carried on.

* * *

A sudden thunderstorm had occurred.

Allen and Timcanpy was drenched and wet, luckily they had found a building, it looked like an inn, where people go and stay for the night.

"Look at the building Tim, they might let us stay in."

Allen stood at the entrance and knocked. Suddenly a handsome man much taller than him opened the door, the man had tanned skin, golden amber eyes and he has crosses tattooed on his forehead. His hair was black and curly as it ran along his shoulders. The man appeared to be shocked and worried as he saw Allen.

"Goodness means, boy. Come inside from this wretched rain. We have foods and drinks, a bed and plenty of hot water for a bath."

The man gestured him to come inside, Allen accepted politely. Behind him, he didn't see the evil glint on the Noah's eyes.

Tyki closed the door.

Tyki was enjoying this, the star was right in front of him, he can't wait to cut the star's heart out, but he needed to be patient. The heart needed to glow first. Of course he can't believe the Earl was right! The star is a boy, he had been surprised by the white hair, a pentacle, and of course the arm. But the most surprising of them all, he was quite attracted to the boy, never been in years had he seen a star more beautiful.

"How would you like your bath? Hot? Warm?" He had asked, while checking the temperature of the water.

"I honestly don't know." The star had answered him.

Tyki went to the star and traced the pentacle on his forehead, he brushed the lock of wet white hair, and he found it was amazing. The star's hair and skin was so soft. Though pale, the skin was ethereal.

"Then let me choose for you. My brother would be showing your horse to the stables. Bill!"

The goat turned human was eating a towel, but when he heard his master's call, he followed, but instead of walking straight to him, he jumped over a table and through him. Tyki sighed in frustration, though he hid it very well from the star. Allen was surprised, never did he see any human do that before. Tyki turned to Allen.

"Now let's get you out of those wet clothes. Shall we?"

Daisya then helped the young boy in front of him. Meanwhile, Bill led Timcanpy to the stables.

"Feeling better?" Tyki asked, as he continued to watch Allen bathing, still wearing the necklace.

"Hm. Much thank you. The warm water is actually very warming"

"Ahh. Of course."

Tyki then added a little magic and healed the injured leg Allen had.

"See, that's good with a nice warm bath. Your leg any improvement?"

Allen then suddenly felt no more pain from his leg and he looked at it in amazement.

"That is extra-ordinary."

Allen the began to glow, much to Tyki's amusement.

"That's the least I can do, I'm glad you're feeling better, shounen. You do seem happier."

"Hmm. I do feel happier, I was troubled."

Tyki kept eyeing Allen, even as Allen closed his eyes, Allen began to glow a bit brighter.

"Wonderful. Nothing like a nice comfort, to the ease the very corners of your heart."

With that, Allen finished bathing, and Daisya handed him over a bath robe, Tyki led Allen to a bedroom. And Allen never stopped glowing. Tyki gestured the boy to the mattress.

"I may have been an Inn keeper's brother, but they say I can deliver the best services. I'd be glad to ask someone to give you a massage."

"What's a massage?"

"Never heard of it? shounen? Well nothing like a massage will send you to the deepest night sleep."

"I do have trouble sleeping at night."

"Then lay down on the bed and close your eyes, you'll sleep better that way."

Allen did lay down and closed his eyes, unknown to him, Tyki was staring and grinning evilly down at him, opening a part of skin which where Allen's heart is. Tease was under the bed. Just as Tyki was about to use Tease, a loud knock was heard downstairs on the entrance. Tyki was irritated to be disturbed but tried not to show it. Allen opened his eyes.

"I'll be right back, shounen. I'll just serve this customer first."

* * *

The door to the inn had finally opened.

Prince Tokusa and the young man now called Kanda, needed shelter from the rain. Luckily, they passed by an inn in the middle of nowhere. Just as the door had opened a strange man appeared, he didn't say anything and he sounded like a goat. Nevertheless Tokusa was relieved.

"At last! we've been knocking several times, we require accommodation. Please help my friend take the horses to the stables."

He heard Kanda snorted but he decided to ignore him. The man answered like a goat and immediately went to Kanda. At that he entered the Inn.

Upstairs, Tyki mixed poison with wine, he can't risk using any more magic that was unnecessary when he could do it by normal means.

"Hello?" Tyki heard the man say, before hiding the poison back to his pocket.

Tokusa saw a bath tub, wanting to relieve himself from stress he helped himself and headed straight to it. The ghosts were looking at him annoyed.

Allen was wondering who the new customer is? Curiosity got the better of him so he stood up he stopped glowing, and he went downstairs. Just as he went he saw a green-haired man enjoying himself from the bath tub. The man looked at him and smiled.

"Ah! I'm accustomed to better service, you're awake now and that's what counts."

The man must have mistaken him for the Inn keeper, but Allen just smiled, curious. Meanwhile the ghosts saw that Allen was wearing the stone, and began ushering the other ghosts that he has the stone. "Oy! Tokusa! He's wearing the stone!" one of them said, and the others followed.

"Prepare your best cloak."

"I must say not to bother my guest sir, I am the man of this inn. Would you like a cup of wine?"

Tyki suddenly disturbed them, and handed Tokusa a glass of wine. The ghosts were saying "don't drink it." , "Say no." Tokusa looked at the wine, and he was reminded of what had happened last time.

"No."

The ghosts sighed in relief.

"Until my brother is dead, I vowed to drink only my own wine. Though my ah friend at the stables might be glad for the wine."

Tokusa tried to take a peek to see Allen, because the boy looked beautiful and out of this world. But Tyki was blocking his view, smiling down at him. He looked up annoyed.

"Your best room perhaps?"

"Of course."

Tyki handed the wine over to Daisya, and looked at him saying 'Bring the wine to the friend at the stables while I kill this man' Daisya nodded both in understanding and annoyance. Allen smiled at him before he walked passed him. With Tyki gone, Tokusa finally had a view from Allen.

"I'm sorry I presumed. Traveling alone are you?"

And with that Tokusa began his one-sided conversation with Allen, Allen just listened and nodded his head. Tokusa began telling him that he was traveling with his carriage and stallions that his father had given him, he talked about how he is going to be the next King and for that he talked about how he needed the royal heirloom, passed down from generations to generations, the stone.

Tyki was infuriated and brimming of annoyance, as he went upstairs and called Tease, ready to kill the man.

XxX

Kanda was tending to the horses at the stables. He was mad at the prince, giving him all the work. How loathsome.

"Che, stupid prince"

Suddenly a teenager at went inside, carrying a glass of wine. He handed it to him.

"Drink the wine."

Kanda scowled and glared. Nevertheless he took the wine, but he didn't drink it yet. He gave the teenager one last glare before Daisya left the stables. He left as soon as possible, not wanting to be held responsible for killing a person.

XxX

"Oy! Tokusa are you blind?! He's got the stone!" "Stop your blabbering and get the stone!" Many of the ghost were getting irritated at Tokusa for not noticing the stone was in front of him. Tokusa was blabbering non stop.

"-And it was magnificent, and the largest gem in all of the Black Order."

Allen merely smiled, he was getting a little desperate and he tried to escape from the blabbering.

"How nice for you, if you excuse me"

Just as Allen turned around, Tokusa recognized what Allen was wearing.

"Wait! That stone you're wearing. It-it can't be."

Allen then looked at the necklace he found. The ghost were now saying "Yay! Finally he saw it!" "Took you long enough"

"Come here, let me see it."

XxX

Kanda was about to drink the wine, when suddenly a loud banging came from the other stall, and a unicorn came forward, he was about to unsheathe Mugen but the unicorn threw the cup from Kanda's hand. He was about to kill the stupid unicorn, when the unicorn ushered where the wine splattered, and a smoke came from it. He immediately bolted outside, to warn the insufferable prince.

XxX

"You have no idea, what you're meddling with. I'm the first born of The Black Order. I demand that you bring it to me. Bring me the stone!"

Tokusa was demanding the stone, reaching out his hand. Allen was confused and scared. Suddenly someone slammed the front door opened and came inside a drenched Kanda.

"Oy! Stupid Prince! Don't drink anything they give you, they tried to-"

But it was too late, some strange purple butterfly came suddenly and ate the throat of the prince, killing him. Tyki went down, and held the butterfly in his fingers. The ghosts were disgusted and soon Tokusa joined the ghosts of his brothers, sighing in defeat.

Seeing someone killed in front of him, Allen was terrified. Kanda turned around and saw Allen, he went quickly over to him. And checked him.

"Moyashi! Are you all right?"

Tyki was now looking at them with the evil glint in his eyes.

"Bill, get him!"

"Moyashi, get behind me!"

A goat was headed towards them, as Kanda prepared his sword, but the unicorn came rushing in and head-butted the goat, killing the goat. Timcanpy tried to head towards Tyki, but Tyki sent butterflies to the unicorn, and the unicorn in turn, turned into a golem that flew suddenly to hide inside Allen's bathrobe. As soon as Kanda didn't see the golem anymore, he took Allen's hand and ran straight to outside, but the door slammed shut, as were the windows, purple flames and butterflies danced around them. In the center, Tyki was no longer wearing inn keeper's clothes, he was wearing a suit, in his finger was a purple butterfly.

Tyki was smiling sadistically as he stepped closer to them. Kanda held his sword in front, protecting Allen behind him. A death glare was sent to the Noah. Tyki however was unfazed, as he took another step.

"The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than your little brave and noble heart, even so better than no heart at all."

Kanda looked at the flames and then at Allen behind me. He sheathed his Mugen and took the Babylon candle.

"Moyashi, Hold me tight and think of home."

Allen did hold on to Kanda. Kanda got the candle, and used the purple flames to lit it. After that both Allen and Kanda disappeared. Tyki destroyed the whole inn in fury and rage.

"No!"

* * *

 **Wait 'til next chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **Fav!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enjoy and thank you again to my loyal reviewers.**

 **Truly Yours,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **I don't own DGM**

* * *

After that amazing flight, the Babylonian candle sent them on top of the storm clouds.

Kanda held Allen, before noticing they weren't in his town but on top of a raging storm, he could literally see the town below. He was confused but later was replaced by anger as he let go of the star.

"Moyashi! What the hell did you do?!"

In turn the star saw what happened and glared at Kanda for the same reason.

"What did I do?! What did you do?! Think of home? That was a great plan! You thought of your home and I thought of mine and now we're half way between the two!"

"Oh you stupid cow! Why did you think of your home for?!"

"You just said home! If you wanted me to think of your home you should've said!"

"Some crazy Noah's gonna cut your heart out and you wanted the most specific instructions! Perhaps you really want to stay there! Or dragging me-"

Before Kanda could finish his sentence a huge net found there way over their heads and they were caught. They found themselves in a flying ship, in front of them men and women alike were staring down at them with raincoats and big goggles.

"Look captain Lavi, We captured the little boners maybe they're lightning marshals."

A man with a spiky ponytail said. Before a red-haired man made his way towards them he had an eye patch over his left eye and he was smiling, while carrying a big hammer. For some unidentified reason this guy ticked Kanda off.

"Chaozii, this guys don't look like lightning marshals to me."

"Why would anyone else be here in the middle of a storm"

While the two were talking, Kanda silently began to unsheathe his sword to cut the net, but before he could do that Lavi seemed to notice and immediately his precious Mugen was taken away from him.

"Why else would they be up here in a middle of a storm?"

Lavi repeated while looking straight at Kanda. Before shouting,

"Maybe for the same god damn mistaken reason we are!" he looked at Kanda and Allen.

"Now who are you?"

Kanda and Allen didn't answer.

"Maybe a night in our lovely brig would loosen their lips."

"Alright folks, some bring them to the brig and others back to work! We have lightning to catch!"

As soon as the net was removed, Kanda tried to struggle and fight them, unfortunately many were holding him down and even for a fighter like him he couldn't take all of them, he looked around for the star and he could see Allen being dragged. The were taken inside a storage room and tied together before they locked the only door.

"They're gonna kill us are they?"

Allen asked, Kanda could tell from his voice that the star was scared and frightened.

"I don't know."

"You know it's funny. I used to watch people having adventures, I envied them."

Kanda snorted.

"You know the famous expression, 'be careful what you wish for' Moyashi?"

"So what? end up with my heart cut out that will serve me right? BaKanda."

Feeling a bit guilty of what he said he bowed his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just it's surprising to see a star dreaming when we people look up the stars, expecting them to grant their wishes. I don't dream, Moyashi. I didn't dream of this big adventure and I didn't wish for it either. I thought maybe I'll find a lump of celestial rock, take it and that'll be it."

"Well too bad for you, you got me."

Allen laughed but Kanda snorted, but luckily Allen couldn't see the smile forming on Kanda's face.

"But there's one thing I learned about watching Earth. That people aren't what they may seem. There are merchants, and simple men who could fight bravely. And Kanda, I didn't expect you to risk your life to save mine. Thank You."

No doubt Kanda was blushing but he did his best to get rid of them, especially when Allen held his hand. No one had thanked him before except for Lenalee of course.

* * *

In the middle of the field, Link stares down at the corpse of his brother bathing in cold water in a bath tub.

"Well well well, the last brother dead. Which means that I'm king."

He took a look at his men and walked towards them and shouted.

"I'm King!"

His men bowed at him. He was laughing but his dead brother Tokusa was snorting, whispering "Not yet Brother."

Link seemed to hear his brother and seized his laughter.

"Damn I still need the stone."

A soldier went to him and asked.

"Your brother doesn't have it?"

"Then why don't you find out."

The soldier walked out and headed for the corpse of the man. Suddenly a hand grabbed his foot and Link was startled, he saw a young boy down and he was mumbling curses, before the boy could stand up Link quickly held a small knife on the boy's throat.

"Oy oy oy buddy, I mean no harm here."

"Where's my stone?"

"Oh so that prince was your brother. I heard him speak of a stone, yeah too bad for him the boy had it.

"What boy?"

"I don't know who, he had white hair and a strange tattoo on his left eye, he looked about 16. He got away because a long-haired guy helped him. This was supposed to be a trap set for him, but your brother came right straight into it"

"A trap? Set by who."

"A man with tanned skin and amber eyes. Oh pray you never run into him. He's gone and he took your brother's carriage."

"This man wanted my stone?"

"No, he wanted the boy's heart. He said the boy was a star and he'll cut his heart out and-"

"Eat it. Oh my god, do you have any idea what this means? Everlasting life, King forever.

The soldier shouted, "Not here sire" Link took the boy's collar, Daisya was about to protest but was cut off.

"This hideous is coming with us."

And they left.

* * *

Tyki was riding the carriage he had stolen from that prince. The anger still had not subsided, he used the ring again to contact his family.

"Road, where is the star?"

"Tykii, the answer is still the same, he is airborne." -Road

"But he cannot be on air forever, inform as soon as he touches the ground immediately."

It didn't seem he concealed his anger.

"Watch your tongue Tyki." - Wisely

"It is you and not we that lost him." - Sheril

"You lost the sweet stuff and lost a few of that power." - Skinn

"Yeah! Yeah! Tyki better come home and we set out in his place!" - Jasdevi

"Shut up. Don't be absurd I'll bring him home and we'll settle things from there. Prepare everything ready for our arrival."

He heard grunts from the ring.

* * *

Back at the flying ship, Kanda and Allen sat. A while ago Kanda did nothing but plan for their escape, and Allen is kinda getting annoyed with it. So he asked about Lenalee, knowing Kanda would be fully interested with it.

"Tell me about Lenalee."

Kanda caught his own tongue.

"She, um she.. there's nothing more to tell you."

"It's cause, the little I know about love is that it's unconditional. It's not something you can buy."

"I'm not buying her love Moyashi, this is a way to prove how much I feel about her"

"It's Allen. Ohh. okay.. and what is she doing to prove how much she feels about you?"

For the first time, Allen managed to silence Kanda. He heard a snort again.

"Look you'll know her, when you meet her and you'll understand. First we must plan our escape to avoid being murdered by pirates."

"Murdered by pirates, heart torn out eaten, meet Lenalee. I can't quite decide what kind sounds more fun."

"Any of those aren't fun."

Allen laughed.

* * *

"Tykii, we located him on the sky vessel! It's headed North at the port at Mount Dremond." - Road

"And you aren't the only one seeking the star. There's someone following your tracks" - Wisely

"Is it Lulubell?, or a warlock or a witch?" -Tyki

"A prince and he's catching up, get a move on." -Sheril

Hearing the news, Tyki used his powers to make the horses run even faster.

And at the same time Link and his men are headed to the same direction.

* * *

"Yo! So this is the part where you tell me who you are and why are you up here. And I won't hesitate to pounce your head with this big baby."

Lavi asked, but it is quite frightening when he was smiling while carrying a big hammer. It didn't surprise Kanda anymore, there are a lot of magic in this side of the wall. Kanda could literally hear whispers from outside the door.

"D-don't you think L-lavi-san is o-overdoing i-i-it?" -a woman's voice

"What are you talking about Miranda? they're highly suspicious." - man's voice

"Shut up Chaozi. I am stationed to guard here and get lost." - another man's voice

"Oh you just want to hear it all by yourself Reever." - Chaozi

"Reever-san, I think it's best if we don't listen at all" - a new voice said

"I think Krory is right guys."

"Krory and Johnny are right."

"But we are interested Suman! tell me you are interested too."

Kanda was rolling his eyes at their conversation. Allen was being quiet. Kanda glared at Lavi. Lavi flinched a little but other than that nothing.

"We are nobody, it's just a me and by brother."

"Your brother?"

Lavi eyed Allen curiosly

"You don't look alike. Such fair and radiance could get shared with all my crew, girly boy."

Kanda contained his anger at that nickname. And this person already ticked him of for no reason. He could also hear the whispers over there even more.

"Don't you dare touch him." Kanda said.

"Oy oy you might show some nerve and spirit there in front of your brother, but have your lives right now. Okay?"

"Look here you red-haired punk, we didn't do anything. We are just trying to get home back to a place called Wall."

Lavi's eyes went wide in recognition of the place.

"What did you say?"

"Like I said we are trying to get to Wall.

"You went pass the line."

Outside the door, the crew were shocked on how Lavi was shouting with anger and it shocked them they went upstairs and saw the boy with the long hair fall from the window and it terrified them.

"No! Kanda! Kanda!"

The white-haired boy was screaming for his brother, and Lavi just dragged him into his room.

"Lavi what's going on?" Chaozi asked.

"Get to work and don't disturb me."

And at that they obeyed.

In Lavi's room, he pushed Allen inside and locked the door behind him. In the room Kanda had his long hair down wearing a simple long shirt, looking outside the window. Then Lavi yelled in joy.

"Yuu!"

Lavi ran and tried to hug Kanda but Kanda held his sword to his chest.

"Baka Usagi! What are you doing here?!"

Allen stared confused.

"You know each other?" - Allen

"Well yeah, we exchange letters, boy you should see Kanda's letter they're all about some girl named Lenalee."

"Shut up stupid rabbit."

"So why did you not recognize him then?"

"He didn't say his name a while back at the grig and I didn't know what he looked like. Plus I didn't tell him my name hehehe."

Lavi smiled and Kanda snorted and glared harder at Lavi. They sat down at Lavi's suite. Lavi looked at Allen and Kanda.

"So let me reintroduce myself. Captain Lavi, pirate and merchant.. oh and future bookman after I retire."

He looked at Kanda then Allen.

"So Yuu, I don't really believe this person here is your brother. Mind telling me who is he?"

Allen sudden kept quiet and Kanda understood.

"Don't call me by my first name. I am traveling and he tagged along."

"I didn't know that was your first name." Allen said all over a sudden.

"Yuu doesn't want anyone to call him that except a few including me. So dear tell me your name."

"Allen Walker."

Lavi smiled and handed them food.

"So Yuu tell me absolutely everything about England."

"Hang on, what is that prank for? I can't believe your crew fell for that? Where in god's name did you get that mannequin from?" - Allen

"Works every time, Allen-chan. I am the god of pranksters."

Lavi smiled mischievously.

"Stupid rabbit, I don't quite understand how they wouldn't recognize me."

"Yuu, the prank isn't over yet, when I'm done even your own old man won't recognize you. The crew would be shocked and surprised! Perfect recipe for a good prank!"

Kanda growled.

"So we only have like two hours before we land on port, first and foremost you need to get dressed."

Lavi stood up and opened a secret door where different fine and noble clothes are on display. A large mirror on the other side.

"It would be fine to see the both of you out of those dreary clothes.

Lavi then gave Kanda clothes fit for his size. It was like a prince's clothes, fit for nobility. Kanda took it immediately because another second with him wearing only a shirt would crush is man pride.

"Be fine with those clothes Yuu, they're hard to come by. I wear these in case I need to go under cover or invited to special events inside the palace. Oh and you dear Allen-chan, there are many other clothes for you take your pick."

"No I'm okay with what I'm wearing Lavi."

"Allen-chan.. you're wearing a bath robe."

Suddenly Allen's bathrobe moved and a golden golem appeared flying enthusiastically, it had a wisp tail and wings. Everyone was shocked.

"Tim?"

Allen spoke and immediately the golem sat on Allen's head.

"Nice pet you have there Allen."

"Yeah."

After that Allen began rummaging clothes in Lavi's closet, with Tim helping him decide. Kanda and Lavi were talking about how Lavi wanted to know about the world over the wall and that he never got the chance to check out because he was not yet ready and how he dreamed what it was like. Kanda just listened with a frown while dressing.

"-hair"

"What?!"

"I said we should cut your hair."

Suddenly Kanda held his Mugen over Lavi.

"No one touches my hair."

"But Yuuu! It's so long." A glare was enough to silence him. "Fine."

Lavi gave Kanda a ponytail and Kanda tied his hair up. Now Kanda really looked like a samurai prince, the clothes suit him and he wasn't even aware how more handsome he looked like in those clothes.

"Tim! Are you sure this one's the best? It's so embarrassing!"

Kanda and Lavi turned to the voice and what they saw took their breath away. There Allen was wearing dark blue medieval coat, he looked like a little prince and his clothes suit him, it seemed he was glowing even in the morning.

"Allen! It's suits you! Tim has good eyes!"

Kanda didn't say anything but a single "It's fine."

Allen blushed a little. Why was his heart beating a little faster after he saw Kanda?

* * *

 **Please, please, PLEASE Review!**

 **Favorite please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**It's been a while! So I've been busy and a super typhoon hit our country so.. there was no electricity and no internet to publish the next chapter. So sorry for not updating.**

 **Truly Yours,**

 **Renaichi-kun**

 **I don't own DGM**

* * *

"Oh Ahoy! Get ready to board the sky vessel and don't forget all those lightning!"

The sky vessel had finally boarded, Lavi came out alongside his crew and Allen by his side. Lavi smirking inwardly motioned Allen to come closer and whispered in his ear, Lavi made sure that everyone in his crew was looking.

"Don't worry Allen-chan, there's nothing to worry about."

Allen just nodded and shook his head as he followed Lavi along his blushing crew who somehow had believed Lavi's acting.

"Idiot. You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Allen whispered back. Lavi just grinned and headed up.

Two of Lavi's crew was carrying a big metal container which looked very heavy.

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up Chaozii!"

They then went inside a shop which read 'Regory's Office'.

Inside the shop, Allen was amazed on how many earthly and magical items hang around, curious he eyed every nook and observed every detail of the place. He glanced around and was met with weird glances from Lavi's crew, embarrassed he pretended not to take interest which was hard because it was his first time and he was dead fascinated with those things.

He saw Lavi up ahead having conversation with a guy with glasses, a pronounced jaw and an Alice headband holding most of his hair. He suspected this must be Regory Peck. Regory inspected and opened the box which contained lightning.

"Yeah, ok it doesn't seem very fresh, I'll be honest."

He heard Regory said. Allen went and listened to their negotiations, he noticed Lavi's crew was already watching.

Lavi grinned mischievously.

"Sooo, shall I give you a taste? Sir Regory?"

"No, No-"

But it was too late, Chaozii gave Lavi a small container, and Lavi opened it and lightning flashed and destroyed one of Regory's products.

"Brilliant. Not that cheap-"

"I think it isn't crappy and still very alive~ Very fresh.. Soo.. Name your best price."

It was quite terrifying because Lavi was playing with his big hammer while negotiating and he was smiling innocently.

"ten thousand bolts?"

"ten thousand bolts of the finest quality lightning grade A.."

"Yeah.. but uh it's shifted and when in the storage room and you know whooossh!... ok best price one fifty guineas."

"Ok Crew pack up and return this-"

"No wait..hold on hold on.. one sixty."

"So since I'm feeling particularly generous today.. hmm. I'll settle for two hundred."

"two hundred? hahaha.. you're all gonna laugh.. you've been sailing that box and you know.."

"You're being very rude."

"Not anymore.'

"200"

"180"

"200"

"That's not a negotiation. I'm changing my number, 185."

"Did I hear 200?"

"From you, you did"

"You said 200."

"If I did, you're not into this. Okay.. 195 final offer"

"195 it is, let's see including paying tax let's say 200."

"Brilliant put it in the back. Unbelievable."

Grinning widely, Lavi happily followed as Regory motioned him to talk about business.

Allen, curious and at the same time not knowing what to do, followed behind Lavi. Regory seemed to notice Allen and rolled his eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?" Allen, embarrassed quickly walked away, he glanced at Lavi and saw Lavi motioning him to look around. Allen, happy, looked around the shop.

"Nosy"

Lavi heard Regory said but decided not to say anything.

"There has been rumors going around about a fallen star. Everyone's talking about it, if you get your hands on one of them, we could live rich enough, stop shop, and retire."

"Fallen star?"

"yeah"

Lavi glanced towards Allen's direction and he noticed that Allen seemed to freeze and got anxious suddenly. Lavi observed that Allen has been eavesdropping at their conversation, and Allen knows something. Lavi looked at Regory and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Not even in your travels? Or heard any whispers? Everyone's talking about it in the market."

"Which market? the market by the wall?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm afraid you've wasted your time listening to gossips. Trading's not part of them."

Lavi glanced back and saw Allen relaxed. Suddenly a blonde woman came walking in. Lulubell. Lavi greeted her.

"Oh Speak of the devil! What a wonderful surprise Lulubell!"

"Lulubell eyed both gentlemen warrily before answering.

"Well what are we talking about then?"

"Just how magnificently beautiful woman you are. We wouldn't be in the same place without you. So I'm sure you all have businesses to attend to so I'll take my leave. Good day to you both."

And with that Allen, Lavi and his crew went back to port. Allen and Lavi secretly grinning inside for the surprise.

* * *

Kanda was so going to murder that baka usagi along with the moyashi.

Those little devils had forced him 'cooperate' with Lavi's prank. Kanda had straightly refused such a childish and immature act which was heard on deaf ears.

A while ago after he was dressed up with decent clothes he immediately grabbed his sword and went straight to the door, but he was pulled back by Lavi pulling his hair. He unsheathed his sword and began chasing Lavi, Mugen on his side. He was horrified as he looked that his hair was braided, he heard Lavi's boisterous laughter and lunged at him but he stopped after he felt a tug at his shirt. He turned to face Allen but was shocked to see the beansprout's smiling and giggling face.

"You two really do get along do you?"

No we don't. Kanda tried to retort but found himself tongue-tied and unable to muster a word, Kanda realized that, that was the first time he had seen the beansprout smile.

It suits him better.

"BaKanda, come on just bear with it a little longer, I want to experience this okay? I know you're an arrogant prick, but please tune that down for now. Go along."

He gave the beansprout a heated glare.

"Tch. Fine."

And that's how he found himself here bored and ready to lash at something. They are so going to pay later.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching, and he was faced with all the members of Lavi's crew, all of them wearing a ghostly pale shocked expression as they recognized him. He saw a girl fainted.

"Oy! Miranda! Get yourself together!"

Then he heard a boisterous laughter.

"Hahahaha..hahaha.. You should' .. seen.. hahaha..your faces!"

All the crew faced Lavi and some of them began firing weapons at their captain. Well at least Lavi got what he deserved. He found the beansprout laughing, Kanda went to his direction.

"Stop with the laughing already, Bean. You look like an idiot."

"Well speak for yourself, you pretty much looked liked an idiot yourself back there."

Embarrassed, Kanda glared.

"Shut up."

"Aww. That's cute. Thank you Kanda for acting like an idiot back there and going along with the prank."

"Tch."

After Lavi and everyone had settled down, he grinned at everyone.

"Okay! Let me introduce to you two of my friends, Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker!"

Everyone cheered, much to Kanda's annoyance at being called that baka usagi's friend.

"Soo.. they'll be journeying with us until we get to Wall!"

Everyone cheered again. Most of Lavi's crew were afraid to talk to Kanda and instead went to Allen to talk.

Kanda irritated, took Allen's wrist and headed for a room below.

"K-Kanda, oyy wait Miranda and everyone's talking."

"Talk to them later, you need to rest you didn't sleep and its noon."

"W-what? Kanda-"

"Shut up."

Allen tried to reason out again but found unable to do so, because he felt his heart suddenly beating up fast, as Kanda firmly held on to his wrist, he found himself captivated once more at the figure before him.

What's going on?

-0-0-0-

Lavi looked at Allen and watched as Kanda dragged him away from his crew. He smirked, Kanda might be in love with some else after all. He looked at Allen and saw that the boy was glowing, as in literally glowing, and Kanda didn't know because he was not looking back. Looks like both are yet unaware of their feelings.

Could it be that Allen is the fallen star?

"Okay Lads! Let's get Yuu-chan back on his way home!"

"Aye!"

Lavi turned the wheel straight for the Wall.

-0-0-0-

Allen could get used to this.

He loved it.

"You look like a smiling idiot, Beansprout."

And his moment of happiness just have to get squashed and ruined by this wanna-be samurai, whose he is certain got a huge stick stuck up his arse and is venting all of his misery on poor little star Allen. Well It's already night and many of his sisters are out tonight watching. Allen was wide awake, Chaozii and Suman were stirring the wheel. Allen had so little fun these nights that he just needed just a few adventures, just as he was about to sneak out Kanda caught him, and he just said he'll be guarding him because Kanda is still bent on delivering Allen to Lenalee and he wouldn't want Allen escaping again. As if Allen could go anywhere! So he had no choice which had lead into this predicament.

"Shut up. BaKanda! You're just jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not the idiot whose been smiling because he got to feel the wind's cool air breeze on a flying vessel ship, standing up on the ship's edge like he's on top of the world. What are you going to say next? You're flying?"

Embarrassed, Allen glared.

"It's my first time! Stars don't get to do this all the time! Well I may look like an idiot right now, but at least I'm no coward to try this at all, unlike you, pompous bastard. I bet you're just scared."

"That's not going to work on me, bean. I have no time for childish banter, I'm no coward and I am certainly not childish, unlike a white-haired beansprout I know."

"Oy! I'm not that short!"

"Ohh and who said anything about you being the white-haired beansprout I'm talking about?'

Allen glared, Kanda smirked.

"You're not respecting your elders."

"I don't answer to little and childish elderly."

Unable to retort, Allen glared some more. Suddenly the ship took a turn and Allen lost his balance and fell. Just as he was closing his eyes readying himself for the fall he felt warmth and he found himself right on Kanda's arms. Kanda had caught him.

"Look what your childishness got you moyashi! If it weren't for me you're a goner!"

Allen shook his head.

"S-sorry.."

Kanda glared at Allen intensely.

"Come on, we're heading back, I'm going to sleep and don't you dare step out of the room without me moyashi."

Kanda carried Allen back to their shared room and he dropped Allen on the couch, without so much as a glance he removed some of his clothes and slept. Allen was glowing again which was unnoticed by the samurai.

Allen's heart was beating so fast and loud since the moment Kanda had caught him. He tried to convince himself that it was just because he was terrified of the fall but he himself know that it was not the only reason. Something must be wrong with him, every time Kanda does something unexpected his heart doesn't obey. He was surprised at Kanda's tone, he sounded...worried? That can't be it, Kanda hates him and sees him nothing more than a gift for a loved one.

Allen looked at Kanda and saw him sleeping.

Kanda looked very different when he's sleeping, he looks vulnerable, innocent, peaceful even and like every trace of the Kanda he know was gone.

He looks like a fallen dark angel.

How odd it is that people change their appearance when they're asleep, he stroked some of Kanda's long hair and was surprised how smooth it was, and how comforting. He giggled and smiled so soft so that Kanda won't hear him, and kept on stroking his hair irresistibly.

Allen just found his new hobby.

-0-0-0-

"Allen-chan, you sure you can finish all that?"

Lavi said pointing over the huge amount of food before the table. How can Allen eat so many! There's barely any space left and Gosh now he's beginning to worry about their food stocks. He looked over their cook and found Jerry enjoying cooking more. Kanda was scowling but kept on eating his precious soba.

"Lavi, this is all so delicious! Like I never ate anything before my entire life!"

Allen then kept on eating and eating. Lavi can't help but stare at the vast amount of food eaten, and pray that the crew would still have food tomorrow.

"Glutton."

Then everything went silent after Kanda spoke. Apparently, Kanda was finished and he looked over at Allen also done eating. Allen was holding his stomach and a satisfied smile on his face, to Lavi's surprise Allen still had no huge stomach as if Allen didn't eat at all! Where did all the food go?! Then he saw Allen glaring at Kanda.

"Shut up, BaKanda. I just had the very best service ever!"

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I won't carry you if you get fat, Moyashi"

"I don't get fat"

Then both Allen and Kanda were staring at each other. Did he imagine sparks? Gosh if only he could push Kanda closer then there would be more action like .. them kissing! They broke their glaring contest, Kanda went out the room. Allen looked over at Jerry.

"Seconds please!"

Lavi died.

* * *

 **Please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes, like I said I need a beta-reader!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **Please, please, PLEASE Review**

 **Fav!**


End file.
